


Hailey Smith and her Collection of Pleasure Dolls

by Tas_tan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Choking, Cocaine, Drugs, F/F, Fat Ass, Large Insertion, MILF, Physical Manipulation, Pseudo Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Verbal Abuse, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: Adopted by Nicole and Jessica Smith at ostensibly but perhaps not  3 years of age, Hailey Jones is thought of by her same-sex parents as the petite angel responsible for their family's completion. Ostensibly but perhaps not at age 7, her implantation with sexual desires that would make a hentai protagonist blush and her acquiring the ability to control the actions of others with her thoughts at last presents her surrogate family with her true identity:The little girl responsible for making them engage in disgusting sex with one another for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Some Kid/Her Mom(s)
Kudos: 8





	Hailey Smith and her Collection of Pleasure Dolls

In the eyes of most, the Smith family exists as an example of what a modern family unit might achieve given an abundance of love and the acceptance of long-suffering. Helmed by a pair of adult women whose feelings for one another refused to be stifled and softened by two daughters bathed in the run off of this affection on a daily basis, its appearance and composition are of a sort that draws attention from all those around them.

  
  


That it maintains such an air of quality is no surprise to those familiar with the family. Beset by the same adversities faced by the average young couple looking to carry their relationship out from the realm of youthful convenience and into one far more tangible, the initial years of Nicole and Amanda’s marriage to one another were years spent attempting to build a foundation for their future together. While reasonably comfortable from an economic standpoint, the end goals that they desired—these being children and a home for themselves—required the investment of a great deal of time and effort into advancing their career positions in a manner that’d expedite their acquiring these things. Nicole with real estate and Amanda with several years of experience at a prominent accounting firm, the two of them pushed themselves towards success whilst supporting one another each step of the way.

  
  


Appropriately, their dedication reaped success sooner rather than later. With the funds that they earned, the pair successfully negotiated a mortgage on a house, and with the remainder of their funds took all of the preparatory steps required for an attempt at artificial insemination. After the results of a coinflip determined Amanda to be the birth mother for their first child, the two of them scrutinized numerous sperm-donor catalogues in search of potential candidates before finally deciding on a man whose features seemed bent between their own. 

  
  


As if in applause of their selection, Nicole was pronounced pregnant within a week of her very first insemination procedure. Equal parts overjoyed and cautiously optimistic, the pair met this news as any other couple would have. Whilst drawn closer to one another than ever before, they from this point onward strove towards finalizing the future that they sought as best they could.

  
  


It was at this point that life became easier for them. Having already endured the ‘hardest parts’ of approaching their dream, the months that led up to their daughter’s birth and the years that followed it were dominated by a blend of happiness and novelty. As new parents and career women, the juggling required for them to properly nurture their daughter through the beginnings of her life was perceived by them as a never-ending adventure—even at its very worst. No matter the difficulty that they encountered, leaning on one another whilst cherishing the smiling bundle of obligation they shared proved sufficient for them to move past it.

  
  


Were it not for the loneliness that consumed their daughter a mere 7 years after her birth, the pattern that they established was likely to have lasted for the rest of their lives.

  
  


As the object of more love and affection than most children could stand, Jessica Smith was rarely left wanting for emotional affirmation. Conversely, her parents’ ceaseless coddling resulted in her missing out on regular social interaction with other growing children. No barriers were placed to prevent her from enjoying these things, but being an only child, denying her parents’ attention in search of attention from her peers felt to her as a slight that her parents did not deserve.

  
  


Instructed from her first years of personhood to speak out about her problems, the feelings that plagued her were made common knowledge to Nicole and Amanda when at last they became too much for her to bear. Whilst saddened by the revelation, the lifestyle that they had created for themselves and their respective dispositions left them uniquely situated to cure their daughter’s loneliness without changing anything about their parenting style.

  
  


Months shy of a full 9 years past Jessica’s birth, the couple decided that they’d adopt. In a move selected to avoid the costs of artificial insemination and instead apply said funds to welcoming a child in need into their home, the two of them began perusing nearby orphanages in search of a child that might make an ideal sister for Jessica. 

  
  


Wary of the pitfalls associated with shopping for children as though they were objects, they limited their search to a single month, and selected the very first child that struck the two of them as ‘right’: a reserved, 3-year-old blonde by the name of Hailey Jones. Smitten with her quiet fidgeting and convinced of their ability to help her bloom from out of her reservation to whatever extent she wished, the necessary documents and arrangements required for her adoption into their home were made without a single thought as to what they would amount to or a glance back at the world abandoned by the decision.

  
  


Thus, the Smith family was completed. After nearly a decade of ups, downs, successes, and changes, the adoption of Hailey Jones into their family heralded a period of unadulterated happiness more potent than any of the years that had preceded it. Embraced by her older sister as both a companion and a dependent capable of catalyzing her growth, and by her parents as an adorable cornerstone meant to sit at the center of their family from her birth, everything that the Smith household’s constituents lacked was provided to them continually in the form of a single little girl.

  
  


From their enamoring with her and one another was born the ‘air’ exuded by their family unit, and to a lesser extent, their consumption by it. Seemingly secured in perpetuity, a full four years passed before any one of them could be bothered to look away from their happiness and assay the world around them.

  
  
  


Inexplicably, this—indulgence in an all-consuming happiness thought exclusive to only the most fortunate of families—proved an error that the Smiths ought not have committed. Whilst concealed from the world around them and exacerbated in a manner that left the heart-warming dynamic forged between them unaltered, their refusal to properly scrutinize the joy that they had earned resulted in it becoming something else entirely.

  
  


Unbeknownst to any of them, Hailey Smith’s existence as their ‘angel’ ended within a year of her entrance into her new family’s household. Predisposed to self-reflecting and reservation by her nature and circumstance, a turn of events written into her genetics resulted in these traits becoming the blueprint for the reconstruction of her mind.

  
  


Without warning, this reconstruction consumed her. Some months after her fourth birthday, thoughts that did not belong to her began seeping into her mind as paste through a finely-threaded sieve. Varying in duration yet consistent in content, their onset violated her perspective with subjects that she did not understand, and forcibly injected knowledge that she did not need into the core of her mind. Sleep failed to dissuade them, and concentration failed to quiet them; even in her dreams, their contents were made absolute.

  
  


By no choice of her own, her subjection to these thoughts eventually left their meanings unambiguous. What had invaded her mind were thoughts of obscene perversion—those that a girl her age supposedly had no use for. By accepting them, the volume of their buzzing within her was lowered to an extent that allowed her to assess herself without presenting herself as ‘different’ from the girl that her family so loved. What little remained of the Hailey that had existed prior to their encroachment understood these thoughts to be wrong, but in the present, finding fault with them was impossible. 

  
  


They had become desirable to her; enviable activities barred to her by her youth. 

  
  


In pursuit of their wild perversion, Hailey soon came upon the realization that these thoughts had not merely changed her perspective on the world around her.

  
  
  


During an innocuous evening spent watching videos on the internet with her older sister, Hailey quietly imagined what it might be like to kiss her. Moments later, Jessica ceased attending to the film and knowingly shifted towards her to messily plant her lips against her own. Flustered and apologetic after the fact, she discounted the event as a display of sisterly affection prior to an immediate suggestion that they continue enjoying their time together as though nothing had happened.

  
  
  


The Hailey of then did otherwise. Throughout the remainder of their ‘sister-time’ she crafted an explanation for Jessica’s behavior that satisfied her new mindset. Evidently, by concentrating on others and imagining them as ‘characters’ within a story of her own making, her thoughts and desires—perverse or otherwise—were now capable of controlling the behavior of those around her.

  
  


After testing her conclusion with the creation of several additional ‘incidents’ with her parents in the same manner she had with her sister, what little doubt she harbored towards her circumstance disappeared from her heart entirely. At last in possession of a tool with which to acquire what she desired, Hailey purposed it without moderation. Shamelessly and blatantly, she announced her newfound ability to her family, and immediately began making use of it to satisfy the disgusting desires that had been implanted within her.   
  
  
Stunned by the tiny girl’s reveal and denied the ability to even think about acting against it, the Smiths were made to rue all of the time that they had spent in happiness.

  
  


In this time, the little girl at its root had changed…

  
  


So much so that they could no longer recognize her.

-

**THE SMITH RESIDENCE—10AM**

  
  


Within a kitchen warmed by the sunlight of a bright Saturday afternoon, all four members of the Smith family sat engaged with a delicious breakfast. Silent and famished save for the tiny blonde responsible for their meals’ preparation, the dining table that served as the site for all of their daily meals was largely devoid of the good-natured chatter and parental conversation that so often consumed its airspace.

  
  


To blame for the oddity was the quality of the meals set out for them. Whereas breakfasts within the Smith family were typically scrumptious enough to dissuade its members from excess conversation, the dishes prepared by Hailey Smith had managed to silence those present entirely.

  
  


The only exception to this circumstance was Hailey herself. In the midst of consuming a bowl of fresh oatmeal flavored with strawberries alongside a tall glass of orange juice, the smiling blonde projected all of the normalcy of youth with both her behavior and actions.

  
  


At hardly 3.5 feet in height, most who came in contact with the 7-year-old girl presumed her to be far younger than this. Odds of assumption worsened by the gleaming, sky-blue eyes set into her skull and the absence of an adult incisor at the right side of her mouth, correctly guessing her age was made a task that required the assessment of all of her features in concert.

  
  


The most telling of these was her hair. Skull adorned by a head of blonde hair arranged into a pair of smooth, torso-length pigtails bundled to either side of her head, the amount of hair that she owned marked her as a child well beyond toddling. Incidentally naked save a pair of parted, soft-pink panties, the length of her limbs and the persistence of the slightest remnants of pale baby fat at her midsection supplemented the veracity of her being a ‘growing girl’ of some form or another.

  
  


Assuming one was without the desire to believe in what the girl’s features implied, her capacity for speech was likely to have sealed the deal all the same. Unlike her family members, Hailey regularly spoke out in-between bites of porridge to ensure that the silence surrounding the dining table did not become all consuming.

  
  


More often than not, these utterances were directed at her family members as well.

  
  


“...So then, I started looking on the internet for a bunch for cute pictures to use, too. No one in class ‘cept me managed to find stuff that was good enough, so everyone was really really impressed!” 

  
  


“Then ummm...”

  
  


“Yeah, that’s it! School on Friday was kinda boring, hehe. Did you guys do anything fun on Friday?”

  
  


Concluding her latest anecdote with a smiley chirp that invited her family members to contribute to the conversation she had started, Hailey afterwards adopted a warm anticipation of whatever stories the older women might share.

  
  


Overall, though, she only did so for a moment. Quick to recall that her family was still in the midst of gorging themselves on a breakfast of drooling cuntflesh, she rolled her eyes, and afterwards spoke out again in recognition of the obvious.

  
  


“Oh yeah, you guys can’t talk with your mouths full, huh? Here, lemme give you a different instruction then. Why don’t you try—”

  
  


***THUMP***

  
  


In the midst of forming a thought, motion from the two women sandwiched on top of one another at the table’s center resulted in an ankle’s impact with the backside of the glass of orange juice adjacent to Hailey’s porridge bowl. Launched into a clatter against the table surface that included the dumping of its remaining contents into Hailey’s breakfast bowl, the event invited the deafening silence kept at the fringe of the table into a complete consumption of its midst.

  
  


Being the women responsible for spilling her orange juice, Hailey’s silence throughout the seconds that followed her juice’s spillage had an immediate effect on her parents. Well aware of the fact that some sort of punishment would be meted out as a result of their behavior, Nicole unfastened her lips from their tonguing slurp of her wife’s folds, and gingerly peeled her sweat-plastered upper body out of contact with her midsection and crotch. Once on her knees, she carefully reset herself into a position propped up on her knees directly to Amanda’s left.

  
  


In doing so, her features were made distinct from the mess of flesh and sweat she had contributed to whilst slurping against her wife’s cunt. 

Even whilst set atop her knees, the length of her torso presented a woman likely over 6 feet in height atop the dining room table. Limbs lengthy yet thin and skin smooth and peachy, her most immediately recognizable qualities were those that one would sooner associate with a statuesque model than a mother. These complimented by a sharply feminine facial structure, eyes prone to a stern, edge-wise pointedness, and a back-length head of full, glossy-black hair, the only evidence that suggested that she was something other than what she appeared to be was the fact that she was within a typically-sized dining room with her wife and two children.

  
  


Had this not been the case, the state of her bust and midsection may well have persisted in making her identity ambiguous. At her chest, cutely-plump handfuls of C-cup breast flesh yet-unaffected by the sagging and drooping that so often plagued older women sat as a set of ideal ‘compromises’ for her body’s lacking feminine fat. Neither too massive for the doll-like shoulder structure she maintained, nor so tiny as to suggest a lack of fertility or feminine fortune, the sweat-glazed sacs owned the exact sizing required for ‘tasteful’ presentations of the miniature dresses and risqué lingerie that typically littered expensive boutique catalogues. The meaty, thimble-thick erection of her nipples notwithstanding, both the scale of her areola and the nipples buttoned to their centers supported this as well.

  
  


Below these breasts extended a female abdominal section beyond reproach. Devoid of even a dollop of fat, the curvaceous firmness that her obliques and abdominals presented seemed to the eye as products of sculpting as opposed to biological development. Forged via a simple exercise regimen and dutiful adherence to a normal diet, the lack of muscular studding or indentations across its span was made irrelevant. By virtue of its blemishless-ness and the feminine flesh that surrounded the peaks of her hips and the sluices of her crotch, its primary ‘effect’ was made no less alluring to the naked eye than would have been the case were she shapelier.

  
  


Succinctly, Nicole was woman beautiful enough to appear poorly-placed within a happy household. Both ignorant to this fact and preoccupied by her circumstance, she nevertheless presumed the position that she had assumed to be an ‘immodest’ baring of her aged, unattractive body whilst in the presence of her youngest daughter. Despite having shown her far worse only minutes prior, her very first act once upright saw her left arm spread across her chest to cover her breasts, and her right set into a nervous compression across her lap.

  
  


Now only slightly more comfortable with her situation, she used her position to her advantage.

  
  


“W-We’re sorry, sweetie; i-it’s very hard for us to pay attention while we’re doing…that….” she exhaled, weakly. “I-If it’s okay, how about I just start cleaning up the table? It s-seems like you’re probably finished with breakfast by now, s-so there’s no point in continuing to keep us here, right?”

Directly after her releasing this utterance, the woman whose frame had once supported her own sat upright in support of it. Freed from the task of carrying her wife’s miniscule body weight whilst drilling her tongue through her slobbering lower lips, Amanda used her (Nicole’s) suggestion as an opportunity to present herself just as she had.

  
  


Largely as a result of her having given birth to a child (and partly as a result of natural physical disposition), Amanda’s frame was by far the more matronly of the two. From the sex-frayed, carmine-red braided pony-tail draped down across her frame from the peak of her left shoulder to the mouth-watering fullness of her frame and facial features, hers was a frame that owned the ‘stunning generalities’ one might imagine for an aging mother.

  
  


No aspect of her frame backed this ascription more so than her breasts. Fattier, and visibly more ‘sagged’ than those sported by her wife, the over-inflated basketballs of wobbly, sweat-peppered flesh still appeared loaded with milk from her pregnancy well over 13 years prior. As attached to her shorter, more modestly-shaped torso and framed by typically-feminine limbs, their H-Cup sloping across her front was impossible to miss. As well, the persistence of some amount of perkiness to their flesh and the fat, bee-stung inverted nipples at their faces presented competing bastions of youth for the naked eye to peruse on a whim.

  
  


Appropriately, similar amounts of fat and squishiness could be seen in both her midsection and thighs. In contrast to her wife, the stretch of abdominal flesh uncovered by the mass of her breasts was an expanse supplemented by fat. While far from excessive, its presence was noticeable; whilst seated upright, its volume took on the shape of two modest ‘pads’ of chub divided above and below her belly button. These set atop a reasonable amount of abdominal definition, her stomach’s overall presentation still managed to allude to a lifestyle of attempted fitness and bountiful feminine appeal.

  
  


Relative to her stomach, fully appreciating the magnitude of her thighs and buttocks whilst she remained seated required a great deal of imagination. The sexual gloss acquired by the squishy pillars of meat and the width of the hip sockets they were plugged into (to say nothing of the fat-padded hip curvature above them) provided a certain amount of fuel in this endeavor—not enough to complete it, but more than enough to simplify it. Through this, even the laziest of mental extrapolations was liable to yield mental images of an ass fat enough to wobble and sway for every step its shapely owner took.

  
  


A resident within her own body for over 30 years, Amanda’s attentions in the present were nowhere near the subject of what others might imagine at the sight of her. Intent on supplementing the plea that her wife had started, the seated position that she assumed was no more than a vehicle with which she might approach her goal.

  
  


Inside of it, she drove forward.

  
  


“S-She’s exactly right, dear. Breakfast can’t go for this long, remember?” she added, nervously. “It’s Saturday, so y-you should be having fun, don’t you think? Just let us worry about the kitchen and you can go and pl—”

  
  


And within seconds, crashed.

  
  


“NO! Shut the FUCK UP—both of you!” barked Hailey. “Don’t tell me what to do; I don’t want to hear excuses for why you made such a mess, either!”

  
  


“I’m not gonna go anywhere until I see that you two are sorry for being so stupid and gross about fucking each other, and if I’m not happy with what you do, I’ll just make you do something else!”

  
  


“Now get started—get on your hands and knees and show me that you’re sorry!”

  
  


Contrary to the timing of her outburst, Hailey’s interrupting Amanda to berate her parents as a pair had nothing to do with Amanda specifically. Incensed from the moment Nicole had spilt her orange juice all over her porridge, the tepid coddling that her parents produced served only to stoke her compressed temper to a seething boil.

  
  


Unchecked, eruption was an inevitability. Still consumed by displeasure in the aftermath of her outburst, she tightened the gaze she had directed at the pair into a gutting scowl, and soon afterwards devoted all of her mental energy into imagining the two of them ‘apologizing’ in the manner that she preferred most.

  
  


Fairly stated, another equally-entitled child was likely to have done the same. Presented with stammering adults incapable of pushing back against the demands directed at them, such a child’s imagining a world wherein the directions given they doled out were completed was perfectly natural.

  
  


Hailey’s doing so was different—utterly and completely. 

  
  


Within seconds of her concentrating on the idea of her parents acting in accordance with her will, the two of them began doing so in reality. Overcome by a familiar sensation that suggested that their bodies were no longer their own, both Amanda and Nicole exchanged their upright positions atop the dining table for positions on their hands and knees directly beside one another.

  
  


Neither coincidence nor providence sat at the root of their actions. Every inch they shifted, every tiny adjustment that contributed to their turning their rears to face Hailey; each and every one was a product of their minds manipulating their bodies as they might’ve ordinarily.

  
  


The sole abnormality in them was that Hailey’s will, and not those of the women themselves, served as the ‘source’ from which their minds derived direction.

  
  


“N-Not too much this time, o-okay sweetie? W-We’re sorry if we upset you—it’s just that when we cum, we can’t—GYIGHHHH~!”

  
  


“A-Amanda’s right! W-We know you’re upset, but no matter what, w-we still love you. D-Don’t make us do anything that hurts too—MUYYGGH ♥♥ !”

  
  


In a last-ditch attempt at moderating whatever punishment their daughter intended to see them perform, both Nicole and Amanda used what little control they maintained over themselves to remind Hailey of the fact that she was loved—bizarre mental abilities and all. 

  
  


Whether as a result of their timing or contents, both pleas failed to accomplish anything significant. Before Amanda could finish speaking, her right arm abandoned its position supporting the weight of her frame and slipped downward into a full extension behind her back. Bent further to the right once extended, its stopping point set it at a position that left her palm in a tantalizing hover directly above the firm swell of Nicole’s right buttocks.

  
  


A moment later, she swung her arm downwards. Without intentionally initiating the motions or the muscle contractions that comprised them, Amanda squarely spanked her palm across the meat of her wife’s ass with enough force to kiss a mildly-irritated redness across its flesh.

  
  


Near-simultaneously, Nicole outstretched her left arm behind her to do the same. Manipulated by the same directives dominating her spouse’s mind, her left palm’s arrival at a similar ‘hovering’ position above the far more ample meat of Amanda’s right buttocks was followed by a firm flogging of its face into contact with her meat.

  
  


As a result of the blows that they imposed on one another, both women found the delivery of their pleas interrupted, and soon enough replaced by a string of coos and groans indicative of stinging pain and gutting pleasure. Upon completion of their first strikes, the persistence of Hailey’s mental directives dictated that they continue driving their palms down into square, flesh-quaking blows against the others assflesh with the same force and cadence that an adult parent might use whilst corporally ‘correcting’ a child.

  
  


Whereas the blows themselves were similar—this coming as a result of both women maintaining the same amount of physical strength—what they wrought was rendered distinct by the differing make up of their bodies.

  
  


For every strike that Amanda delivered against Nicole’s rear, a succinct *PAPP!* indicative of her palm’s glancing off of the firm exterior of her rear echoed out into the airspace of the kitchen. Behind its production, the dainty volumes of fat and flesh maintained within the modest sphere were disturbed into a brief quake prior to stabilizing just in time for the delivery of Amanda’s next blow. Upon delivery, the ‘weight’ that the blow maintained resulted in a slight depression of the cheek’s reddened exterior by the face of her palm. If only for a split second, these depressions projected the illusion that, given enough abuse and effort, the flesh of Nicole’s buttocks could be molded and kneaded into whatever shape one wished.

  
  


Conversely, the strikes that Nicole slammed into Amanda’s rear suggested that the same could be done to her without any effort whatsoever. Amidst the sweat-greased *PLAPP!*(s) induced each and every time Nicole’s palm bounced off of the wobbling, fat-infused meat of her spouse’s rear, the melon-sized mass of her right buttock was set into a fit of quaking fit for only the most whorish of housewives. On impact, these blows produced localized depressions of Amanda’s assflesh that very nearly swallowed Nicole’s hand into obscurity. Surrounded on all sides by doughy flesh made ruddy from the abuse that they had received such far, the sight suggested that the meat comprising Amanda’s frame was already pliant enough to be used however one wished. 

  
  


Save these products, the spanking produced by each woman was exactly the same. Both addled by the perverse blend of the noises made as they struck each other and both occasionally stuttered by the stimulation that they smashed into one another per blow, none of the qualities found in one could not be somehow derived from the other.

  
  


Ordinarily, such synchronicity wouldn’t have been possible for the pair without a great deal of practice and personal study. Through Hailey’s directive, however, it was commonplace. Manipulated as a pair of dolls clutched within the hands of an adept child, Nicole and Amanda maintained the precision of their striking metronomes without devoting even a single conscious thought to the task. Effectively made prisoners within their own bodies, their psyches were left to endure the stinging pleasure that their blows induced whilst the bloated lips at their crotches discharged heady sputters of female lubricant across the stretch of dining room table ahead of Hailey’s seat.

  
  


Initially, their squealing as complimented by the occasional wriggle of their hips sufficed as catharsis for their plight. This was not the first time they had been made to endure such things, and if Hailey’s personality remained as it was, it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

  
  


Soon, though, the redness of their buttocks flesh and the volume of cuntsyrup squirted from their lower lips in response to their abuse made the pair desire respite from Hailey’s manipulation more fervently. Dragged closer towards orgasm and further away from the relief that they sought with every supple clap that was pushed through the air, they soon returned to utilizing the sole tool that remained available to them in the moment:

  
  


Their voices.

  
  


“KyuuUUGH  ♥♥!!  P-Please n-no more, Hailey~! I-I’m sorry; d-don’t make Mommy splatter h-her cum all over the table~!” begged Amanda, shame and stimulation choking her tone.

  
  


“I’msorry I’msorry I’msorry I’msorry~!!!”

  
  


Catalyzed by the collapse of her wife’s psyche and the begging that followed, Nicole produced a set of outbursts all her own.

  
  


These, though, were without any of the content that her better half had managed.

  
  


“Gonna cummm  ♥ ! G-Getting sh’panked like this’sh ‘unna make me squirtt~!” she mewled. “It feel’sh so good! I-I hate i-it b-but getting m-my ass beaten up feels gooood  ♥ .

  
  


Were it not for the tears in their eyes and the obvious distress spread across their faces, determining whether or not the two of them were enjoying themselves in the moment would become for most an unenviable task rooted in ambiguity.

  
  


For Hailey, telling the difference was as simple as closing her eyes and thinking. Having acquired a certain amount of insight into her parents’ thoughts as their bodies were bent to her will, the intense dislike housed within their cores with regards to the scene that she (Hailey) had created was obvious to her. Consequently, their squealing out some minutes after devoting themselves to her directives for minutes on end served only to confirm assumptions she had made in the past.

  
  


This was not to say that their combined outbursts meant nothing to her. Over time, hearing their shrill cooing and watching as their lower lips convulsed whilst steaming cuntsyrup burst from between them had filled her with a certain amount of depraved satisfaction. When supplemented by their outright begging her to end their ‘suffering’—this done whilst the spurting of lubricant from out of their folds was at its worst—the anger burning within forefront of her mind was ‘doused’ by a deluge of positive affect too significant for her to ignore.

  
  


With this, the tiny blonde threw herself back into her chair and exhaled.

  
  


“Well, whatever. I was getting bored of just watching this anyway…” she exhaled, loosely. “You two can stop. Don’t you dare think of going anywhere, though. Today’s Saturday, so I wanna play!”

  
  


As she spoke, a simple redirection of her focus uprooted the directives controlling her parents’ mind and allowed for them to begin controlling their own bodies again. No sooner did these directives disappear did their worn musculatures abandon their fronts to a breast-cushioned descent down into contact with the table space ahead of them, and did their fattened cunts explode into their largest discharges of sexual lubricant yet.

  
  


No more concerned with these events than a preoccupied child faced with ‘adult conversation’, Hailey did not attend to either woman’s orgasm as they occurred.

  
  


Instead, she scooted backwards within her seat and dipped her line of sight down between her legs.

  
  


“You’re bored now too, right Jessy?” she began, sweetly. “Aw, you don’t hafta say anythin’—I already know you’d rather be doing something more fun.”

  
  


“It’s okay, though! I’m gonna have lots of fun everyone today, so you can go ahead and stop sucking an’ get cleaned up n’stuff. I can’t get the living room ready for a tea party all by myself, y’know?”

  
  


In the same manner that her parents had, Jessica Smith responded to her release from Hailey’s directive with a loose backwards slump on her knees, and a stupefied groan induced from the orgasm that rippled from her uterus down to the mouth of her cunt. 

  
  


Freshly released from nearly a half-hour spent between her little sister’s legs, the spitting image of a younger, somewhat shapelier Nicole outfitted with feature-obscuring curtain of Amanda’s red hair accepted her younger sister’s words as fat upon exposure to water. In her current state, heeding her—much less beginning on the task of cleaning the feminine syrup plastered to her mouth and cheeks off of her skin—was too tall of an ask of her.

  
  


In spite of this, she did not remain silent. Vaguely aware of the fact that her sister had asked something of her, a mixture of fear and understanding within her mind manipulated her mouth into the production of a response.

  
  


“O-Okay….H-Hailey…” she whispered, weakly. “W-We’ll have lots of fun…”

  
  


Relatively satisfied with her accomplishments thus far, Hailey took her sister’s response as a cue to begin moving on with the rest of her day. Without once glancing back at the mess of bodies she had created within the dining room, she rotated her seated position to hang her legs off of the right side of her hair and hopped off it with a childish abandon.

  
  


On her feet, she set off towards the living room with a smile on her face.

  
  


The smile of a child gleeful in anticipation of a wonderful weekend.

-

  
  
  
  
  
  


**PLAYING HOUSE WITHIN THE SMITH RESIDENCE**

At 7-years-old, Hailey Smith remained a girl young enough to derive enjoyment from the act of playing ‘pretend tea party’ within her family’s living room, but old enough to understand the need for an occasional injection of novelty into the activity. Without this novelty, the older invitees that attended her events were liable to begin viewing her parties as monotonous, or even worse, miss-able in favor of other activities. 

So as to forestall such occurrences, Hailey made most every tea party that she held beyond her 7 th birthday distinct from the one that preceded it. Whether in terms of the dishes served or the activities and conversations that it contained,  _ something  _ about the events were tweaked in a way that guaranteed their offering a degree of refreshing novelty to her guests.

Her dedication to this novelty was matched only by her dedication to perversion. Nothing—not even a breakfast ruined by the stupidity of her guests—struck her as an appropriate excuse not to put her very best effort into its creation.

Per the mandates of this mindset, her arrival within her home’s living room on the eve of another impromptu Saturday morning party was followed by brief periods of planning and preparation. After collecting her favorite plastic tea table from a nearby closet alongside several child-sized plastic chairs that might be used as seating for her guests, she immediately focused her thoughts on the invitation of these guests to the party she had prepared.

By the time her plastic teapot and cups were arranged across the surface of her table (an act that occurred a minute or so after her thought), both her parents and her sister appeared within the living room with forced smiles spread across their faces.

Soon afterward, all three of them indulged themselves in the activities Hailey had outlined for the party. Whilst Jessica laid herself flat across the floor space adjacent to the table setup, Amanda descended down to a position directly overtop her frame. Directed elsewhere, Nicole moved up to a position standing overtop the pink plastic of the tea table in preparation for something else entirely.

Certain of her guests’ compliance, Hailey did not feel the need to personally observe it. After confirming their entry into the living room, she momentarily departed to collect the remaining party favors and ‘snacks’ required for the event.

Upon her return, she found an event in full swing—

Whilst Nicole sat in the midst of squatted urination into the teapot she had prepared, Amanda had made use of her position looming over Jessica to wrap both of her hands around the lithe length of her neck. Windpipe compressed tightly enough to see oxygen-deprivation begin seeping into her brain, Jessica used energy that her body might’ve purposed to struggle against her mother’s grasp to repeatedly pump curled iterations of her index, middle, and ring fingers in and out of the gluey depths of her leaking cunt.

Unsurprised, and yet somehow still mildly incensed by the sight, Hailey’s first words towards her family since their parting ways within the kitchen were those of perverse reproach.

“Jeez, I know I told you guys to get started once you got in, but you couldn’t even wait ‘till I got back with the snacks?” she suggested, words dipped in bemused faux-disapproval. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Expecting anything more from gross toys like you wouldn’t be very nice of me.”

“Since you’ve already started, just go ahead and ignore me until I call for you. I’ll be paying attention, so if you don’t enjoy each other properly, I’ll just make you, got it?”

Her ‘discontentment’ uttered, Hailey continued her ingress back into the living room in search of a vantage point from which to take in the party’s goings-on at their utmost. Deep down, whether or not her family acknowledged the warnings that she provided was unimportant—

With or without them, all three of them were bound to produce the behaviors that she desired as a matter of course.

With this in mind, she commemorated her arrival adjacent the table that her mother was squatted atop with the procurement of one of the plastic chairs pressed under it, and the adoption of a seated position that provided her with visual details about her surroundings that her initial position had obscured.

Evidently, Jessica’s fingering of her cunt was not so much a ‘fingering’ as it was a vehement, syrup-drenched goring of her digits into her puffy, juvenile cunt down to the knuckle. Each digit curled in mimicry of a low-set valley or a horizontally-arranged crescent, the depressions that she managed kept the mouth of her cunt spread to an appealing width, and accentuated the sputters of goo that were abrasively fucked from her depths by her finger joints’ passage into her cunt. Then, once hilted such that their knuckles were bunted up against the chubby exterior of her outerlips, a short stint of clockwise rotations from her wrist defined their hilting with a brutish grinding of their exteriors against the undoubtedly-claustrophobic interior of her cunt.

After only a pair of these rotations, contractions beginning at the midsection of her forearm fished her wrist into an outward hook that unplugged half of her digits’ length from her folds. While harried* (in a manner hardly noticeable) by splutters of clear feminine lubricant and the imposition of an impressive amount of suction from her inner walls, what Hailey recognized as desperate sexual starvation resulted in the withdrawal, and subsequent skewering of her fingers back down to the knuckle in the blink of an eye. 

Evidently intent on prioritizing speed and carelessness over a deliberate plumbing of her womanhood, most every wrench and plunge that she produced followed this pattern to a T. Amidst a disgusting platter of *SPLORTCH* and *GLRP* noises produced as her digits assaulted the meat and lubrication within her depths, Jessica committed her dominant hand to a tireless gutting that even the bulkiest of phalluses would have struggled to replicate.

All throughout, whatever stimuli her churning yielded was likely amplified by her mother’s presence overtop her. Propped up on knees parted to either side of Jessica’s torso and bent forward so as to put a portion of her body weight into her biting compression of the smaller girl’s windpipe, the same seconds that Jessica spent masturbating were seconds that Amanda spent making the experience more mind-rending for her. No less aroused by her circumstance than she would have been were she masturbating herself, the dipping of her chest down towards Jessica’s front presented her cunt to Hailey as the same honey-slogged mess that it had been throughout the spanking session that she had shared with her wife. The sole ‘difference’ separating it from its earlier form was the ‘cause’ at its root; whereas spanking was what had warmed her uterus minutes prior, all of the stimulation that she was enjoying now seemed a consequence of smothering her daughter’s windpipe as aggressively as she could.

In stark contrast to the intensity of her efforts was the appearance that she projected and the words that she produced while maintaining them. With her features muddled by the effects of sexual arousal and extreme regret, the utterances that she produced were easy enough to construe as coming from a place of genuine concern.

Needless to say, Hailey entertained them under the assumption that her mother was merely enjoying herself in an especially depraved manner.

“Just a little longer, Jessy  ♥ . I-I know it h-hurts, but try not to think about that. Just focus on how nice it f-feels to stir yourself up, okay? I-It’s the only way that any of this will feel better!” Amanda stammered. “I don’t l-like having to do this to you, okay? I-I promise. W-We don’t have a choice, so l-let’s just do our best to try to make Hailey happy, o-okay?”

Were Jessica in a position to believe much of anything, swallowing the truth contained within her mother’s words was likely to have been difficult. Even without insight as to her mother’s thoughts and feelings, the ambiguity inherent to Amanda’s delivery seemed to Hailey as signage that her hatred for her circumstance was half-assed.

Though aware of the truth—this being that the older woman was not especially good at separating distress from sexual arousal—Hailey did not take it upon herself to inform her older sister as such. Wholly content to watch as a perverse grimace was drawn wider across the oxygen-deprived redness of her maw, she instead allowed the bleary-eyed girl to believe whatever she wished in the midst of her masturbation session.

Contentment notwithstanding, truly injecting herself into Jessica and Amanda’s coupling was not possible for her to begin with. Sharp as her attendance on the event appeared to be, Hailey regularly directed the same level of focus towards the woman squatted atop her tea table.

Whilst her spouse and eldest child engaged in one form of depravity, this woman indulged in another. After several seconds of squatted, pressurized urination that left the toy pot Hailey had set out filled to the brim with relatively-clear urine, Nicole finally took up a seated position atop one of the undersized chairs that had been set out underneath the table. 

At it, she reached forward with both hands towards the warmed teapot and a nearby teacup respectively. Dominated by the same mental directives that manipulated her family members, she failed to display any signage of disgust or uncertainty throughout as well.

In truth, she couldn’t. Per Hailey’s directives, she was to ‘brew’ a warm pot of tea to be consumed by the rest of her family, and afterwards consume a cup of her own volition with a smile on her face. Nowhere within this directive were frowning and trembling mentioned as acceptable compliments for these actions; an unfortunate, yet somewhat freeing circumstance for the woman bound to follow it.

Needless to say, the absence of complaint within Hailey’s directive did not stop Nicole from producing an utterance or two as she progressed. Having been silent whilst spreading her lower lips with both hands and blasting warm urine into a plastic teapot, the act of taking up said teapot with her right hand and guiding the edge of a teacup to its spout proved just stressful enough to push her over the edge.

As her right wrist turned and fresh urine began to swirl along the decorative plastic basin supported by her left, pleasantly-delivered protests slithered from between her lips one after another.

“I-If I must do this, I’d rather not do very much, dear. I won’t try to convince you that making o-others do things that they do not want to do is wrong, but as your mother, I-I think that you should at least take some of my desires into consideration.” she began, quietly. “Jessica and Amanda are already d-doing so much more for you. I-It should be easy enough for you to be satisfied with just—”

If only by a second or so, Nicole’s plea consumed more time than her frame had to wait. When finally the teacup cupped by her left hand was filled to the brim with piss, the same otherworldly control that had manipulated her mind thus far drew its rim up to parity with her lips before she could finish speaking.

An instant later, the plastic comprising this rim was pressed against her lower lip, and a tipping of the cup flushed a mouthful of acrid, lukewarm urine into her mouth just as it seemed that her utterance was nearing an end.

All at once, revulsion consumed her. Whilst barred from spewing the liquid out of her mouth or forcing herself to regurgitate it, tightening her facial features in disgust and groaning in response to the nausea that flooded her stomach fell well within the bounds of ‘acceptable activities’ following the completion of Hailey’s order.

Tragically, even this was denied to her in its entirety. Whilst still wrestling with the salty flavor spread out across her tongue and the warm weight now sitting at the pit of her stomach, Nicole felt her arms begin reproducing the motions that had seen her tea cup filled with urine. Forced from out of her stupor into attendance towards the movement of her own limbs, she found that this feeling was not some unfortunate flaring of her imagination

Her limbs in the midst of doing exactly this; seamlessly, and in preparation for her mouth’s compliance.

At the sight of this, further pleas were plated at the tip of her tongue almost immediately.

But, before even one could slip out of her mouth, an utterance from Hailey rendered them unnecessary. Seated position abruptly exchanged for one that set her tiny frame directly ahead of her, the older woman’s line of sight fell down to her face the moment she began speaking.

“What? Don’t feel like drinking more ‘tea’, Mommy?” she suggested, snidely. “I thought a retard like you would be happy to gulp down piss. Dainty weirdos like you are so annoying!”

“But fine, whatever. If you don’t want to do that, you can do  _ this  _ instead…”

Without another word, Hailey planted an object atop her seated mother’s lap, then retreated backwards by several steps prior to flopping backwards across the floorspace ahead of her. 

On her back, she brandished a physical ‘looseness’ reminiscent of a gymnast. Beginning with a wide spread of her legs away from one another, a momentary dip of her right hand down towards her crotch peeled the soaked face of her panties out of contact with the bald mound of puffy cuntflesh ‘obscured’ by its fabric. Subsequently, she purposed both of her arms in a simultaneously ‘under-hooking’ of their lengths around the girth of her thighs. Specifically, she looped the crease between her forearm and bicep around the underside of her thighs at positions near the underside of her kneecap. Then, following placement, she curled her arms upwards as if performing a bicep curl to force her thighs further outwards, and in doing so availed her crotch and lower abdominals with additional blatancy.

Seated under the influence of a brand-new directive for several seconds, Nicole was not required to guess as to the meaning behind Hailey’s exposing herself this way.

Presuming this was not the case, the lengthy, protrusion-studded strap on that she took up into her hands was likely to have cleared up any and all ambiguity as to Hailey’s intent. Recognizable as the 11-inch monstrosity purchased by Amanda so that the two of them could take turns satisfying one another as a dominant party, both its make and the process required to fasten it to her crotch were deeply familiar to her.

Where her daughter was concerned, neither of these realities were especially comforting. Comprised of a glossy, dark-purple plastic squishy enough for contortion, yet thick and lengthy enough to simulate an adult male phallus, the pleasure toy at its most fundamental was completely inappropriate for the innards of a 7-year-old girl.

The ‘enhancements’ made to its exterior served only to solidify its disqualification. Textured from the end point of its fist-sized glans down to its root with wart-like ‘studs’ comprised of the same pliant material as its base, its depression into a female orifice was all but guaranteed to be a rough and violently-stimulating experience. Further complimented by earthworm-sized blood vessels modestly spread across its face and underside (these themselves owning slightly less menacing branches that contributed to the coverage of the strapon’s surface area), the very idea of goring the object into a nubile cunt was one liable to evoke a sense of discomfort in any responsible parent.

In spite of this, Nicole approached her task without aplomb. Indifferent to the concerns of her consciousness, her hands deftly fastened the monstrosity to her crotch such that the faux-phallus’ extension out and away from her crotch almost appeared natural. 

This done, she descended. Denied any alternatives that did not concern her following her daughter’s direction to the letter, she parted her legs to either side of Hailey’s eagle spread frame, and afterwards dropped down into a deep-squat supported on the tips of her toes. Once at her new height, she inched her position opposite her daughter’s frame backwards to a distance that aligned the tip of her pliant erection directly ahead of the lust-smeared mound at her crotch.

A mother at her core, her completion of these tasks saw loathing and regret constrict her visage into a mask of shame. Painfully aware of what was to come of her effort, she briefly glanced up at Hailey in what appeared to be another attempt at appealing to whatever remained of the girl’s heart. 

Earned from this was neither a remorseful pout from the blonde, nor even a hint of reluctance that might’ve suggested that decency remained within her—

At that moment, the only emotions visible in her lustful sneer were greed and disgust.

“Jam your cock into my leaking cunt, Mommy  ♥ . Squeeze every inch into my tiny little cunt and fuck up my insides like I’m some stupid whore off the street!” 

Directed, Nicole felt her frame spring into action well before her heart was ready to accommodate its actions. With a sloped inward thrust from her hips and a predatory plunge of her torso, the initial inches of the hole-rending monstrosity she had fastened to herself were squeezed through the beginnings of Hailey’s folds down to an inches-deep depression into the nubile meat of her cunt. Ingress stifled by the mucus-glutted tininess of her inner walls and their skin-tight suckle to the studded exterior of its latest invader, several deep, recklessly abusive repetitions of her initial stab were required to see a paltry 70% of the strapon’s length plugged into her depths. 

From the first that she delivered onwards, shrill squeaks burst from her daughter’s lips directly in time with the inward portion of each of her thrusts.

“FUCK~!”

“YES~!”

“DRIVE IT~!”

“INSIDE~!”

“YOU GROSS…”

“BITCHHH  ♥♥ ! Dig every inch right up to my womb—act like the degenerate you are and mash up your helpless daughter’s cunt with your oversized cock  ♥ !”

Conscripted to compliance, Nicole’s actions post-address fulfilled Hailey’s desires above and beyond her expectations. With an additional three thrusts that nuzzled her shaft’s bloat through a final pocket of congested cuntflesh, she successfully delivered the full length of her strapon down through Hailey’s folds to a snug, gut-bloating impression against the face of her cervix. From here, she intentionally deepened her torso’s loom across her frame until the differing lengths of their bodies took Hailey from out of her line of sight, and afterwards began flogging her crotch inwards and outwards as a curved jackhammer without any regard for the tiny pale body she had skewered.

Fairly stated, the position that she had assumed did not allow for much else. In accepting the ‘invitation’ set out by Hailey’s frame, Nicole’s body imposed an abbreviated form of mating press on her juvenile cunt. From such a position, invasively-curved, downward-angled thrusts were the only sort that her body could reasonably produce.

All the same, the brutality that she managed was anything but accidental. Behind her initial hilt, all of the lithe musculature invested between her thighs and crotch was applied to wrenching her cock out of the slobbering tautness maintained by Hailey’s cunt. Combined to ruthless effect, the muscle groups contributed to a breakneck extraction of the cragged pipe up to a half-length depression within her folds. Throughout, several inches of her canal’s nubile cuntflesh were peeled from out of contact with the wart-laden spire’s exterior at same instant that their midst were messily dispossessed of the phallus flesh spreading them. For all of the sloppy suction that they put forth in hopes of avoiding this, more than half of her developing cunt’s depths were vacated in the blink of an eye.

Next, they were refilled. Driven by a directive that demanded as brutal a fucking for Hailey as possible, Nicole’s successfully retracting herself from her daughter’s depths was followed by a cervix-bruising plunge of every inch she had extracted back through her womanhood. Ignorant to the garish, trunk-like bulge erected at the smaller girl’s midsection throughout her skewering, she leaned heavily on her frame’s mass in hopes of giving the inches-long stroke that she produced the sort of penetrative force that her daughter desired.

No sooner did she resume her phallus-drenching hilt within Hailey’s cunt did she adopt repetition into her efforts. Unable to feel any of the violating stimulation that her thrusts mashed through her daughter’s womanhood, nothing (save her impotent parental guilt) stood between Nicole and a tireless pump-fucking of her canal. Blissfully unaware of the compressed splatters of cuntsyrup yoked from her lower lips each time she compressed her strapon down to its hilt, she repeatedly shuffled 5 of the phallus’ inches back and forth through to womb-warming impacts against her cervix whilst under the assumption that what she was doing was somehow insufficient.

So far as Hailey was concerned, everything she had managed was just right.

“Mnnyghhh FUCK~!! S-See, just like always, e-even a gross pervert like you can do it as long as I tell you t-too!” she squeaked, voice rendered hoarse from the seemingly never-ending string of groans dribbling from her throat. “NNghh~—I-In the end, your body knows ‘xactly how t’ mess up my squishy lil’ cunt just the way I like it  ♥ . I d-don’t ever wanna hear you complain about having t’fuck me ever again, ‘kay Mommy?”

Whilst intended as a mixture of manic sexual praise and aggressive degradation, what Nicole took away from her daughter’s outbursts was limited to remorse. Then, the only thing capable of making her feel anything at all was the removal of Hailey’s directive and an un-slotting of her syrup-plastered strapon from out of her nubile folds. Without this, her hips and crotch would continue delivering meat-blending plunges into the girl’s depths whose consequences and side effects she could neither see nor hear.

As Hailey’s mother, these things represented yet another disquieting plight that she’d have rather not dealt with given the option. More importantly, though, they forced her mind to focus in on a reality that she had put a great deal of mental energy into ignoring:

Something about goring her little girl’s tiny cunt with an oversized strapon had kept her cunt engaged in a consistent drool for minutes on end.

For as much as she might’ve enjoyed reveling in more of her mother’s depravity, the quality of Hailey’s fucking was such that the finer details of her mother’s mind were rendered uninteresting to her. At any given moment, a cock thicker, and very nearly longer than her arm could be found spreading the interior of her womanhood to an obscene bound, and grinding the unseemly protrusions spread out across its exterior into its sex-acclimated meat. Per hilt, her cervix was left to suckle on its tip as though its artificial flesh intended to reward her core with an expulsion of semen, and her inner walls were relegated to a ‘milking’ squirm against the protrusions squished against their swelled exteriors. Per retraction, the impossibly taut canal clamored against its invader’s exterior with undue adoration, and even went as far as regurgitating sputtered bursts of the feminine slime that oozed from off of them in protest of its regular departures.

Precisely as their visuals may’ve implied, both of these physical responses were tied to the production of an invasive sexual pleasure for Hailey. Denied the ability to acclimate to the blows as a result of the pace of her mother’s thrusting, the passage of time instead saw her tiny frame pushed closer and closer towards an orgasm without a moment’s respite.

Of course, whereas an ordinary girl’s mind may’ve shattered from the stimulation that she endured, Hailey remained in complete control of herself in-spite of the stinging mania that was punched up her spine. Greedy and insatiable, the approach of her first orgasm prompted her to do the unthinkable with the free time she had been left with.

Via a simple pairing of thoughts, she created additional pleasure for herself.

Contained within the first was a directive that dragged Nicole’s thrusting chain to an immediate halt. Following the delivery of an especially deep stab of her strapon down against her well-fucked core, Nicole vigorously unslotted her faux-erection from her depths whilst a degenerate mixture of slurping and squelching noises sounded out from her daughter’s cunt.

Free from her innards’ grasp, she wordlessly displaced herself to Hailey’s left. Confused by her frame’s manipulations yet acceptant of the respite that they offered, Nicole purposed her newfound control over herself to assess why it was Hailey had halted her efforts in the first place.

A single glance behind her attended to this concern in full. There, equipped with an obscenely-textured strapon all their own were the remaining members of their family. Jessica facially-red and teary-eyed and Amanda flushed with arousal to a degree that left a thin outflow of mucus to drain down from her left nostril, both women appeared recently ‘interrupted’ from the sex act that Hailey had imposed on them minutes prior.

In spite of this, the removal of the sole obstacle separating them from the blonde saw them both descend towards her frame with a vibrant hunger. Whereas Jessica approached from the front prior to transitioning into a position similar to the one she (Nicole) had maintained, Amanda stepped around her tiny frame to begin aligning her crotch near her mouth.

As they moved, Hailey spoke.

“Hurry it up, both of you! I was gonna cum right before this, so you both have to fuck me enough that I do it even harder!” she spat. “Don’t waste my time! Gore both of my holes until I squirt!”

Ever the miniature puppeteer, Hailey’s words preceded the completion of the actions that desired. Powerless to deny her, the remaining members of her family depressed themselves into her throat and cunt just in time to catch her frame at a sexual high that facilitated the explosion of a significant orgasm from her folds—

The first of what the warped blonde intended to be an innumerable ‘many’.

-

**EXAGGERATED SEXUAL PLEASURE**

Included amongst the innumerable phallus-shaped party favors that Hailey had carried into the living room prior to her family’s arrival were several other items intended to contribute to the novelty of her tea party. Some collected by Hailey herself and others forcibly ‘commissioned’ from her older family members, the only point in common that the items maintained was their mutual inappropriateness as favors for a 7-year-old’s tea party.

The most offensive of these items—and incidentally, the only one of them that Hailey made use of personality—was a satchel of cocaine purchased by Nicole on her behalf. In spite of its cost and the ambiguous nature of its chemical ‘cut’, its quality was vouched for by a number of competing dealers on several different occasions. Under the assumption that few ascriptions loftier than this existed within the world of narcotics, Hailey took this to mean that the product was worth whatever investment she forced her mother to make in it.

Whether fortunately or unfortunately, she had assumed correctly. After trying the substance for herself and forcing her entire family to do the same, Hailey found that the drug could make for much more interesting and ‘lively’ tea parties when at ideal junctures.

That the little girl’s definition of an ‘ideal juncture’ was captured in the minutes of quivering euphoria fucked into her by her mother and sister was little more than a fortunate coincidence. Appetite whet by several minutes of remorseless spit-roasting from her mother and sister, the warming of Hailey’s mind by the orgasms she enjoyed throughout quickly motivated her to reshape the proceedings of her tea party for a second time.

With the same ease that Jessica and Amanda were enlisted into her service, both women were removed from their plumbing of her holes and set aside to anticipate their next instance of use. Free from their abuse, Hailey pushed herself upright on legs wobbled by degenerative sexual pleasure and proceeded back towards the tea table whose surface maintained the party favors she had set out.

Upon taking up the bag of white power mixed in amongst her sex toys, directives related to her intentions towards it were set atop her tongue, and finally released after a girlish twirl on her ankle set her front to face her panting family members.

“That was super fun~! You’d probably still suck at making me cum if I didn’t force you, but your bodies are getting better at following my instructions at least.”

“Anyway, since you made me cum a bunch, I’m gonna try to be nice n’ do the same for you. See? I’m not the awful meanie you guys think I am at all  ♥ .”

“Now, Amanda, you sit down and lean back just a tiny bit. Then I waaaaant, umm…”

“Yeah, then Jessy an’ Nicole can get on their knees right beside you. That way, we’re all close together—”

“Like a family~!”

As soon as Hailey finished speaking, her mental directives dragged the sweat-greased women she had left within the living room into the positions she had described at a locale perfect for her tiny legs to approach. At the living room’s midpoint, Amanda seated herself atop the floor and spread her arms as if inviting Hailey for a hug. Simultaneously, both Jessica and Nicole took up positions on their hands and knees to either side of her seated frame and oriented themselves to present their sweat-peppered buttocks towards Hailey.

Efficient as their motions appeared, none of them appeared especially enthused throughout. Worn from the fuckings that they had endured and applied throughout the tea party’s hour-long duration, the idea of accommodating more of Hailey’s whims filled them with a sense of dread grating enough to spread fearful grimaces across their faces.

Ultimately, though, their presentation of this discomfort was kept brief. Throughout Hailey’s approach towards their frames, further directives detailing the gleaming girl’s ideals were pressed into the cores of their minds in sequence.

Following her arrival ahead of Amanda, the dread on their faces was replaced by individualized smiles left brittle by discontentment, and words of invitation perfect for enticing a depraved little girl into indulging herself however she pleased.

“T-Thank you for bothering to think about us, dear. I-It’s not that we don’t think that you’re nice, i-it’s just hard to cope with some of the t-things you ask for sometimes, you know?” Nicole started, hints of duress bleeding from her tone. “Please make us cum as much as you’d like. I-I’d personally love to be the best fucktoy I can for you…”

“M-Me too, Hailey! G-Getting to fuck your cunt was so much…fun…” Jessica exhaled, weakly. “Just pretend I’m a stupid piece of meat and abuse me like I deserve, okay?”

“W-We can hug as much as you want while you do it, too; I’d hate it if you were uncomfortable while t-trying to do something as nice as making your mother and sister squirt like retards...” chimed Amanda.

Motivated further still by the perverse beckoning forced from the trio’s lips, Hailey responded to the suggestions that they produced with the same actions she had planned to produce after ‘arranging’ her glorified sex-dolls into their current positions. 

In accordance with her position, Amanda’s body was the first that she made use of. Baggie of cocaine in hand, she leaned in towards the seated woman and began tipping its mouth down towards the moistened meat of her left breast. The moment powder began flowing from the bag’s rim down into contact with her flesh, she initiated a slow, horizontal slide of her hand’s position from overtop her left breast over towards one above her right. Displaying wrist control uncanny for a sex-drunk child, the effort saw a clean line of cocaine ‘striped’ from the left side of her cleavage’s peak to its left.

On completion, she lowered her hand’s starting position and began her effort anew. One at a time, she laid a half-dozen lines of cocaine across her mother’s breasts whose placement sat at perfect positions for both her nostrils and lips.

This done, she exploded inwards. Abandoning her remaining cocaine atop Amanda’s lap, she surged inward into a compression of her face against her left breast that left her right nostril ‘plugged’ by the beginnings of one of lines of cocaine she had laid across her bust.

Timed to the gregarious ‘SNRRRT~!’ and the vicious, right-facing wrench she produced after the fact came initiations of contact with Jessica and Nicole. Actions charged by the narcotic burn of stimulation snorted up near-to contact with her brain, Hailey plunged the three longest digits of her left hand into the arousal-clogged interior of her older sister’s cunt, and at the same time swung the face of her right hand into a firm slap across the meat of her mother’s left buttock.

  
  


Despite willing herself to produce these actions in pursuit of perverse satisfaction, the ‘effect’ that they reaped for her was almost non-existent relative to the cocaine-fueled bliss that was injected into her brain. Throughout the seconds that followed her first snort, the upturn in stimulation that she enjoyed left her without the ability to peel her face out of contact with Nicole’s breasts. If only for an instant, pushing her tongue out of her mouth into a perverse drool against her breast flesh and stirring both of her wrists to intensify the initial blows that she delivered against her other family members represented the sum of her desires; a degenerate ‘togetherness’ whose contents defied all convention.

Seconds later, the degeneracy (and drug tolerance) that she had acquired throughout the months of obscene sex she had enjoyed drew her into further action.

Elated by the gooey suckling Jessica’s inner walls applied to her fingers, Hailey first spread her index, middle, and ring fingers as far apart from one another as the older girl’s innards would allow, then flicked her wrist downward and outwards to unplug the trio of digits from their knuckle-depth depression within her. Having set the face of her palm opposite Jessica’s lower lips prior to her initial plunge, this retraction resulted in a stymied sputter of cuntsyrup spewing out across her fingers towards the ‘basin’ constituted by her palm’s center.

As it occurred, this happening was meaningless to Hailey. Manipulated by narcotics, the completion of her retraction was immediately complimented by a second hooked ‘shovel’ motion from her wrist, and another root-depth depression of squirming little girl fingers into her older sister’s cunt.

As the ‘root’ from which her family’s vile sexual prowess stemmed, properly finger-fucking her sister’s folds came quite naturally to her throughout the seconds that followed. Callous yet adept, the retraction of her digits from the core of Jessica’s vaginal canal drew the goo-lathered digits out as far as her finger tips whilst the depressions that supplemented them aggressively punched them down near to her fold’s arousal-fattened midsection. All too aware of the fact that the tininess of her hand was liable to render the experience as tolerable for her ‘toy’, the musing of Hailey’s drug-fueled mind saw fit to cyclically spread and compress her digits in and out of contact with one another throughout her pumping. Though incapable of visualizing the exact effect that doing so might have, the idea of miming the creation of fleshy snow-angels with her fingers struck her youthful mind as an activity deserving of investment.

Appropriately, these alterations reaped shriller coos of bliss from Jessica directly in time with their imposition. These produced at a volume louder than the muddy *GLUCKS* and *SPLORTS!* wrenched from her innards throughout their pummeling, ‘missing’ their contents was rendered impossible for those within the living room—

Even a little girl under the influence of a potent hit of cocaine. 

“Fuuuuck  ♥ your cunt is super noisy when I screw it like this, huh, Jessy?” Hailey commented, snidely. “I can’t even tell if you’re cummin’ a bunch, or if you just like it  _ so much _ that your cunt won’t stop spewin all over my hand!”

“Guess it doesn’t matter, right? You’re just gonna keep doing it till I stop—”

Mid-utterance, the satisfaction that had wormed its way into the bleary-eyed girl’s core demanded that she do her part to enhance it. Only partly aware of the fact that she was speaking, her mind failed to recognize the ‘problems’ associated with attempting to snort cocaine and produce speech in tandem.

The end result of this was yet another pause, and yet another orgasmic exhalation from the back of her throat prior to the end of her sentence.

“SNRRRRRRRT—MNNNGAHHH  ♥♥ !”

“h-HEny-way…” she finished, tone and psyche congested by the substance she had ripped up her nose. “Y-You’re ‘us ‘unna be a s-stupid meat ‘oy for m-me ‘till I ‘hay so a-anyway!”

Now clearly under the influence of narcotics, Hailey’s ministrations subsequently adopted the manic brutality of a child in possession of absolute control. Through it, her pump-fucking of Jessica’s folds acquired additional spurts of invasive energy, and her thus far ‘mild’ spanking of her mother’s ass cheek acquired brutal increases in potency and scale.

Initially, Hailey felt content with repeatedly glancing her palm across the peach-section of flesh that constituted her left buttock. Hearing the stifled groans that Nicole produced after every strike and casting the occasional glance at the hand-shaped patch of redness her blows had stamped into her skin tightened the confines of her (Hailey’s) cunt, and made the interior of her uterus quiver with the exact brand of delight she had hoped to acquire for herself.

Following her second line of cocaine, she found herself in need of more than this. Intent on acquiring it, she adjusted the delivery point of her slaps from the left side of Nicole’s rear to its dead-center (i.e directly overtop the crease between both of her asscheeks), and increased the frequency of her strikes two-fold. With this, the once infrequent *PLATT!* noises induced as moist palm flesh collided with the sticky meat of Nicole’s rear were amplified into a rapid chain of impacts whose combination suggested that she was being fucked as opposed to slapped.

Not surprisingly, all of the satisfaction that Hailey had hoped to derive from these impacts was yielded within her first few seconds of effort. As had been the case with Jessica, Nicole was dragged into a fit of orgasmic wailing straight after the ‘shape’ of her abuse was altered. Innards fed a pain-based pleasure that her uterus and folds were tasked with diffusing, the elongation of her punishment eventually resulted in additional orgasms sputtering out of her lower lips in time with the heaviest (relative to her miniature palm span) strikes that Hailey could produce.

With the squealing of two older women to feed off of, Hailey eventually found her stride. Paying no attention to the aged sow she had saddled with the task of holding her lines of cocaine in place, she repeatedly volleyed between intensifying the ministrations she produced with her hands and dragging increasingly-dense threads of powder up into her brain with an ease that implied her having been born to do so. Throughout, neither the rippling of repeated, thigh-smearing orgasms through her chub-padded midsection nor the drenching of her forearms in her family member’s cuntslime could successfully deter her from pursuing more pleasure for herself.

In the end, this task was left to her physical and mental inexperience. However abnormal and perverse, Hailey’s mind and body remained those of a child (if only fundamentally). Flooded with narcotics and sexual stimulation in the midst of rigorous physical exertion, even the most warped of 7-year-old frames was liable to collapse prior to its owner attaining all of the stimulation that they desired.

Where Hailey was concerned, however, this moment came at the very same instant where her tolerance for stimulation was breached.

In stellar fashion, her frame gave way. Musculature rendered limp and psyche subjected to a comfortable onset of vertigo, everything responsible for holding the girl upright was ghosted from her frame without a moment’s warning. 

Fortunately, her mother’s front remained directly ahead of her. Left as the event’s least sex-addled participant, Amanda reflexively wrapped her arms in around Hailey’s frame as it fell forward. Near weightless in spite of her descent as dead weight, propping up the still-smiling girl against her flesh required neither exertion nor readiness on her part.

Strangely, it was effortless. No less heated for the fact that she had served as a succulently-shaped table for her daughter’s drugs, she nevertheless managed to produce the same behaviors that she would have were Hailey’s directive not in effect.

Initially stunned by the revelation, Amanda soon found that she had been mistaken to begin with—

Hailey’s directives were no longer controlling her body. The timing of her realization pointed towards their disappearing at the same instant her body lost its tautness; a likely explanation given that the girl seemed capable of controlling the human mind on a whim whilst conscious. 

Without the wherewithal to wrack her mind for concrete evidence, Nicole accepted the event with open arms. No longer required to keep her frame upright, she allowed her wobbling frame to fall backwards into contact with the ground whilst her arms ensured that Hailey felt none of the impact.

At the very same moment she fell, both her wife and daughter did the same. Strings cut by their tiny manipulator, both of the oversexed dolls slumped down into contact with the ground as toys discarded by a capricious child.

A family even in exhaustion, all three women contributed equally to the silence that followed. Uncertain as to Hailey’s state and far too fearful to inquire about it, each of them panted in dead silence in anticipation of their next ‘order’.

When the sound of a satisfied, slumbering coo from Amanda’s chest suggested that no such order would arrive, everything within them—every vile, negative emotion—escaped their frames through the only avenues left available to them: 

In tears, in sobs, and in the generation of mental images detailing what the adorable core of their family might subject them to next…

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
